Objects and Cover
Throwing Properties All of the objects listed below can be picked up and thrown. Ducks can also be disarmed by these objects, or killed if one lands on a ducks head, if that duck is not wearing a helmet. Barrels Barrels are heavy and filled with liquid. Picking up a barrel will cause the player to walk very slowly. Shooting a barrel will cause its liquid to pour out, and an explosive weapon (or multiple shots with a gun) will cause a barrel to explode, or empty quickly. The blue barrel is filled with water, the wooden barrel is filled with whisky which can burn, and the yellow barrel is filled with gasoline which burns easily and might explode. Liquids can flow and fill areas of a level beneath them. Crate The wooden box can absorb bullets and be used as cover. The more you shoot this box, the more it will break until it is destroyed, the shotgun, sniper, and magnum can all penetrate the box. Death Crate The black Death Crate can be activated by stepping on it, at which point it will count down three seconds until detonation. The detonation might cause one of several effects: * It will explode into many land mines * It will explode into many grenades * It will explode into many swords * It will explode into several burning yellow barrels and 2 roman candles * It will explode into many presents * It will explode into a yellow barrel and some grenades ready to explode in the same place. * A bi-directional vertical laser beam similar to the Death Ray will appear, which removes any blocks or doors that it hits. It is possible to stand on the death crate without activating it, if you step on it with little to no force. Demo Crate The Demo Crate is a heavy variant of the wooden crate that is also larger than the original wooden crate. It has "Demo" written on it in red letters. In the OUYA release of Duck Game, the demo crate would replace the wooden crate until the game was purchased. Desk Desks are heavy objects. They can be tilted sideways by standing next to them and then pressing the up button, which will grant a player some extra cover in combat. The bottom of the desk can be shot through. E Crate The E Crate is a space variant of the ordinary wooden crate. Upon shooting it, the dot in the centre will fade from green to red, and the crate will eventually be destroyed. Ice Block The winter version of the crate. It slides when thrown and moved. Rock Rocks spawn on many maps. Rocks are indestructible and block bullets from every gun, excluding the sharpshot sniper rifle. Tombstone The tombstone acts just like a rock, and can spawn in mystery boxes and be obtained by giving a dead duck a funeral. TV When carrying the TV, the player will be granted one of two abilities, which can be switched by pressing the attack button, this also works in mid-air. * Double jump (yellow up arrow on the screen) - useful for getting to high places * Walk very fast (green forward arrow on the screen) - useful for jumping over long gaps or escaping your enemies Shooting the TV or throwing it against a wall will result in it breaking, making the abilities it offers unusable.Category:List Category:Equipment